


玛其玛的故事

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李帝努/黄仁俊, 李马克/李东赫, 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 11





	玛其玛的故事

“我的眼是被害者的眼，我的手是加害者的手。”

朴志晟玩游戏又输了。惩罚是跳进海里游泳，一直游到立在海水里那个旧鸟居为止。

“我游泳很菜欸。”朴志晟战战兢兢地脱衣服，“你们不怕我溺死吗？”

“可是你游戏输了啊，“黄仁俊把他脱下来的衣服踢到一边，”你游泳菜但你游戏更菜，有什么办法。”

“志晟，游不下去了记得用力挥手啊，哥会来救你的。”李敏亨满脸真诚地拍拍朴志晟的肩膀。

“算了吧，哥，你来我俩都得完，”朴志晟很郁闷，李敏亨作为他亲哥，身体素质跟他不相上下地差。他下水前还是不放心，对着一边看他热闹傻笑的李帝努，“帝努哥现在要不把衣服脱了吧，热热身准备一下，等会儿好来捞我。”

李帝努笑容没了。黄仁俊幸灾乐祸地上去撞他的肩膀。

“加油啊，志晟，搞不好这次你自己也能成功呢。”

“东赫哥你开什么玩笑？”

海水的味道很咸，朴志晟一边呛水一边往鸟居的方向游，从岸上看要说远也没那么远，下了水朴志晟就像重回母亲子宫的羊水里狗刨，划了半天水也没感觉离鸟居有更近一点。

不行了...朴志晟累得眼珠往上翻，连招手的力气都没了，搞不好就会这么死掉，他四肢都失去力气，吃力地回头看时，东赫哥敏亨哥仁俊姐帝努哥的身影小得跟蚂蚁一样，他们能看见自己招手吗？不是，也不要那么死板地真的等到他招手了才来救他吧...朴志晟觉得自己腿已经抽筋了，他干脆停止用力,身体很安稳地往下沉，他闭上眼睛，在想第几秒会开始呛水。

数到第十秒时，朴志晟发现自己已经浮在了鸟居面前。这是他第一次近距离看到鸟居，由于浸泡在海水里不知道多少年，柱子上有很多被海水吃出来的小洞，还爬了一些看上去有点恶心的东西。朴志晟喜不自胜，伸手去轻轻碰，一股又湿又滑的触感，“我居然成功了。”他喃喃自语，“怎么回事，怎么回事，我觉醒什么异能了吗？既然如此，从今以后，这座岛屿，玛其玛岛，就由我朴志晟来守护...！”

他兴奋地想要张开手环抱柱子，侧过脸时发现有人浮在他身旁。

“你是...谁？”朴志晟被柱子上黏黏的东西搞得恶心得要命，但还是抱着能让他有些安全感，什么意思，所以其实他还是死了吗，这个人是来捞他去阴间的？他发着抖又问了一遍，“你、你是妖怪吗？”

那人看着朴志晟，没说话，朴志晟也没说话，二人对视良久。他看上去像男孩，赤裸的皮肤像浸在海里一百年那么白，湿漉漉的金发搭在额头上，黑眼珠，表情看着有些可怜。

“是你救了我？”朴志晟大起胆子问，他猜他是不是不能说话，“如果是的话，如果你不是我濒死前的幻觉，谢谢你救了我...”

男孩凝视了他一阵，绕过他，穿过鸟居消失不见了。

“志晟！你居然游过来了？”帝努哥可算来捞他了。

“帝努哥...”朴志晟抱着柱子，呆呆地看着喘着大气的李帝努。

“你怎么回事？”李帝努伸手扯他细瘦的臂膀，“能别抱着那柱子不，怪恶心的，一会儿别把那上面的东西蹭我背上，知道吧？”

“哥，我刚刚好像遇到神了。”

“什么？”

“刚刚，神救了我。”

//

有人说几天后会有一艘从首都来的大游轮到岛上观光。来的都是有钱人，当然有钱，住在首都能坐大游轮的人怎么会没钱。

“什么意思？”李东赫半躺在太阳底下的沙子上，手伸进汗衫里懒洋洋地挠，“是要我提着一大袋子土特产蹲到港口那去卖吗？”

“你那样能挣到几个钱，”黄仁俊嘲笑他，“最赚钱的当然是饭店和住宿啊，你家这下岂不是赚翻了。”

“李敏亨家，不是我家。”李东赫冷着脸纠正，“说多少遍了都。”

黄仁俊白他一眼，“有什么区别？”

“怎么没区别，靠，你和李帝努难道能是一家吗？”李东赫坏笑，“哦对不起忘了，李帝努成年后就要娶你吧，那行，你俩是一家...”

“你放屁，”黄仁俊上去掐他的手臂，掐得李东赫嗷嗷叫，“你是他老子还是什么，你说他娶我他就能娶我？”

“可是李帝努喜欢你啊，”李东赫憋出一点假惺惺的眼泪，揉自己的手臂肉，“谁看不出来，李敏亨都看得出来。”

“你懂个屁，你怎么不问我喜欢不喜欢他，他喜欢我就能把我娶了吗？我是人不是？”

“你是人啊，女人嘛。”李东赫看着她。

黄仁俊也看着他，像要透过眼睛把他脑子看穿。

李东赫笑了，说，“仁俊，放心好了，你是我朋友啊，没人能欺负你。李帝努也不能。”

李东赫还小的时候没人待见，谁路过他都能往他身上吐口水。他生下来不久就被扔到李敏亨家门口，他父母亲犯了大过，在要被用私刑前逃到岛外私奔去了。李东赫在门外嗷嗷大哭了三天，三天后终于没声，李敏亨家里人以为他死了，准备把他扔到海里给鱼吃，出来一看，发现他居然还有一口气。李敏亨父亲说没死看来命硬得很，就把他留下来养大，给的也不用太多，家里狗吃多少他吃多少，养大一点后，就能当李敏亨的小仆人或者小侍卫了。意思是，如果李敏亨不愿意了，厌倦了，他家里人又能随时随地把李东赫扔回海里去。

十岁左右，李敏亨晚上点着灯写字，李东赫蹲在一边，靠着桌腿打瞌睡，实在困得不行了，头磕了桌腿一下，李敏亨吓一跳，笔扭出纸外老远，得重写一张。李东赫瞬间清醒，头抵在地上等李敏亨惩罚他。结果李敏亨笑了几声，说东赫要是困就先去睡吧。李东赫支支吾吾，说李敏亨睡他才能睡。从小李敏亨家里人教他的就是，你只能睡在少爷脚边。李敏亨如果不睡，他又能去哪儿睡？

李敏亨说，你可以睡我的床，东赫。

李东赫抬起头，睁大眼睛，仔仔细细地看李敏亨，想他的少爷是不是要他去死。他睡了李敏亨的床不被打死就怪了。

而李敏亨的眼中很清明。李东赫明白了，少爷是真愿意他去睡他的床啊。

于是那晚李东赫就爬到李敏亨床上睡了，睡得很香甜，第二天早上被其他下人发现，告密到李敏亨母亲那儿，李东赫被拖出去打了个半死，他挨着那些棍子，心里还是有几分幸福的，少爷的床是真的好睡啊，少爷闻起来竟然是香香的，女人一样。

李东赫虽然是跟着李敏亨，道理上来说地位要比岛上其它小孩地位高一点，但他没爹没娘，挨打了也没告状的地方。那些人一开始试探着往李东赫身上扔小石头，装作不小心把他撞倒在地上，到后来一群人困住他，解了裤子笑着往他身上撒尿，专对准嘴巴撒，尿和海虽然都是咸的，但尝起来还是很不一样，海水是新鲜自由的，尿有一股人身上的臭味。李东赫那时没有做太多反抗，也没打算告诉李敏亨让他替自己撑腰，李敏亨在这方面纯洁得令人难以置信，况且那些人在李敏亨面前装得像无害羊羔似的。

“东赫，尿的味道如何？喜欢吗？你喝这个解渴就行了，知道吧？”为首的那个男孩尿完了，还把鸡巴放在李东赫嘴边蹭，“帮我舔干净，东赫。”

李东赫舔了。那人应该很期望看到他耻辱的表情，李东赫非但没有，还十分认真地用舌头仔仔细细舔了一圈，把他的尿舔得一滴不剩为止。

“哈哈...东赫，喜欢吃哥哥的鸡巴吗？以后哥哥天天给你吃好不好？”

“好啊。”李东赫笑着说。

一周后李东赫在和此人深夜“幽会”时，拿出小刀剁了他的鸡巴，然后将那东西塞到此人口中，捧住他的下巴，帮他用牙齿咀嚼，从他口中喷出来的血溅到李东赫脸上，他面无表情，说，“鸡巴好吃吗，哥哥，一辈子也就能吃这么一次了，好好记住吧。”

小刀是从李敏亨房间偷拿的。李东赫那天晚上回去前去了一趟海边，脱了衣服把身上的血洗得干干净净，他很喜欢海，海水很温柔，但从海里出来后，要是不快点擦干身子或者用淡水冲洗，曝露在太阳下的皮肤就会变得刀割一样疼痛。那天他光裸着身子回家，湿漉漉地钻进李敏亨的被子里，李敏亨睡得很熟。李东赫的眼睛在黑暗里发亮，他看着李敏亨，想自己明天就会死，再也见不到李敏亨了。而死又是什么，他心中黑漆漆的一团，他没那么害怕，他没死过啊。

第二天李东赫早早地醒了，他蹑手蹑脚地从李敏亨身上跨过去，拿了一点李敏亨放在柜子里的钱，穿好衣服准备逃了。他还是不想就这么死。他一路跑到港口，累得气喘吁吁，他想上天要是想他活就赶紧派一艘大船来这个破岛，他会头也不回地离开，他李东赫不是命硬吗，他得活到一百岁才行。他跪在港口，等了很久，等到太阳升起来，没等到船来接他。阳光照在他身上，他像被晒干的鱼那样蜷缩成一团。

东赫。他听到有人从背后叫他。李东赫回头，李敏亨瑟缩着身子，还有些睡眼惺忪，他朝李东赫走过来，手抚上他的背，李东赫忍不住打了个寒战。

回家吧。李敏亨说。

李东赫站起来，问，谁的家？

我们的家啊，东赫。李敏亨的眼睛在升起来的太阳底下闪闪发光，海水映到他的眼睛里，很柔和地荡漾着。

那个在木屋里被李东赫剁掉性器的男孩消失了，一丝痕迹都没有留。李东赫后来回到那个木屋去看过，那天溢满整个屋子的血的味道消失得干干净净，只留下海水，沙子，霉菌和灰尘的气息。

那之后他像是得到认可，不知道是什么认可，李东赫想可能是活下去的认可。那天晚上他跳到海里去洗身上沾的另一个人的血，迎着惨白的月光，那股血的味道最后渗进他的皮肤里，和他的血肉永远地融合在一起了。

我活下来了，因为杀了人，虽然我没真的杀了他。李东赫想，但我赢了。那把小刀李敏亨没有管他要，可能是没发现他偷拿，可能假装没发现。李东赫就大大咧咧地把那小刀悬在腰带上，像是什么证明。而和仁俊，帝努志晟成为朋友，又是很久以后的事了。

//

那艘运着有钱观光客人的游轮几天后抵达了玛琪玛岛。李东赫那天第一次见到罗渽民和钟辰乐，他在船下面，抱着一袋岛内特产，飞了神似的看着他们。罗渽民像所有那些高傲的贵族客人一样，慢腾腾地挪动着步子下船，皮鞋击打在钢板台阶上，眼神落在岸边的李东赫身上一秒，又漫不经心地移开，他像是被自己的母亲强迫来这个荒僻的小岛度假，就算他不来这里，他也可以去很多地方，赌场，帝国大学图书馆，更高级的人造黄金沙滩，或者和他的垃圾漂亮朋友一起躲在旧车库飞叶子...他身上有那种优雅的自毁感，他真漂亮。李东赫想。

罗渽民的手指很轻地搭在旁边兴奋乱蹦的钟辰乐肩膀上，钟辰乐的皮肤像昂贵的人造白沙那样细腻洁白，头发耀眼得像黄金，即使在夜晚，也像太阳那样发着光。罗渽民的手指如同蝴蝶一般停在钟辰乐身上，只是轻轻的，看上去却像是用铁链拴住了钟辰乐纤细的脖子。

李东赫在人群中朝他们的方向挤过去，“小岛特产，”他对着罗渽民和钟辰乐大喊，“先生们要赏脸买点回去吗？当作这次美好旅途的纪念...”

“不需要。”意料之内的回答。

李东赫不慌不忙，攻势转向明显更好奇的钟辰乐，“小少爷呢，有喜欢的吗？小少爷要是喜欢，我多送几个也没问题的。”

“哥哥。”钟辰乐转过头去看罗渽民。

“啊...辰乐，辰乐，你想要的话有什么办法。”罗渽民很轻地叹口气，示意下人过来付钱，“这些我都买了，让我的弟弟挑他想要的带走吧。”

“这个是什么？”钟辰乐拿起一个海螺问李东赫。

“啊...这个，类似哨子，”李东赫笑笑，“挂在脖子上，有危险来临的话，只要吹下它，坏人就会被吓跑，好人就会来拯救你。”他侃侃说出早就背得滚瓜烂熟的词。

“我不信。”钟辰乐露出灿烂的笑，“但它很漂亮，我就要这个，谢谢你。”他挑出那个颜色独特的海螺，挂到自己脖子上。罗渽民站在一边等他，朝他伸出手。

等他们走后，李东赫站在原地，盯着那张覆盖在颜色各异的海螺贝壳上的淡蓝色纸钞，他久久地看着，然后把那张钱小心地折好，装进口袋里，再把那袋岛内特产，像扔垃圾一样朝海里扔去。

李东赫按着自己的右胸口，那枚小小的纸币安稳地躺在那里。他有了比以往任何时候都要多的钱...他十几年的人生从未见过这么多钱，他开始畅想他的未来，或许他可以为自己购买一张船票，他可以跟随着这艘奢靡的大船离开这座岛，他可以去首都，开始他崭新的人生，他想做的事情有那么那么多...他已经受够这里了。

他应该告诉李敏亨。李东赫霎那间想到李敏亨的脸，可是他真的愿意跟着自己离开吗？他活在这里，活在玛琪玛岛上，又不像自己那么痛苦...不如说李敏亨活在这里要比去首都开始所谓新生活轻松多了，他是他父母的长子，他会在他们死后继承一切，饭店和旅馆是李敏亨的，整个岛都是李敏亨的，如果李东赫留在这里，李东赫也是李敏亨的。

可是，万一呢？李东赫心脏突突地跳动，他觉得一切充满希望，却又像雨中的灯一样模模糊糊地摇晃着，李敏亨就是雨，他会想跟着自己离开吗？只是因为...自己。

李东赫在海边反反复复地走来走去时，树林里突然有什么像黄金一样晃眼，李东赫定睛一看，是那个船上来的小少爷。他在这里干什么？

“啊，你好，”钟辰乐看到李东赫，立刻就笑了，“我来这里透透气...不是迷路哦。”

“小少爷，岛上不是童话一样的地方，还是不要一个人乱跑比较好。”李东赫笑着提醒，他注意到钟辰乐还戴着那枚海螺，他看来是真的很喜欢那个小东西。真讽刺，李东赫面不改色地想，因为那只是这座岛上随处可见的垃圾而已。

“没关系，不是你说的吗？我有这个啊，”钟辰乐拿起那枚海螺放到嘴边，发出有点滑稽的声音，“欸...比我想得要难。”他有些懊恼的样子也显得很可爱，李东赫盯着他看，试图想象他在首都的生活里都有些什么，大概有爱，爱，还有爱。

“要一起散步吗？”钟辰乐问他。

“...小少爷想的话。”

李东赫保持适当的距离跟在钟辰乐后面，他的小腿漂亮白皙，膝盖以上的短裤宽大得有些像短裙，他本来也是尚且显得中性的年纪，从背后看他像个活泼的短发女孩。李东赫盯着钟辰乐可爱的小腿肚，他一直在叽叽喳喳地讲些什么，讲首都的事，或者他家里的事，罗渽民的事，李东赫都没有太在意，他想，他真的像黄金那样，浑身上下都是光芒，使他身上佩戴的任何宝石也显得逊色。

//

五年后，首都。

李东赫靠在不起眼小巷的墙上，嘴里叼着没点燃的烟，眼神在匆匆路过的人身上随意地转来转去。

“楷灿，这次有没有把握？”

“不就是因为你们没把握才叫我来吗？”李东赫凑过去，让那个从巷子黑暗处钻出来的人点烟，他只吸一点到肺里，那种恰好让他的胃感到抽痛，使他大脑清醒的程度。

“又不是真的要杀了他，他要是真的死了，这国家也得乱套了。”

“…不过楷灿，算你运气好，要不是因为你枪法不怎么样，这次的活也落不到你头上来。”那人半开玩笑似的，语气中多少有些酸意。

李东赫瞥那人一眼，“你懂个屁啊，射中眉心能靠运气，上面的人要我擦着他太阳穴过去，蹭出一点血出来就行，你他妈来试试？搞不好手滑一枪就崩他脑袋里去了。”

那人幽幽地说，“不杀人很难吧？”

李东赫嗤笑一声，吐一口烟到那人脸上，“谁没杀过人？你以为你活下来，手里没沾过任何人的血，清清白白得很？”

出事后不久李东赫就逃出了玛琪玛岛。像他父母当年那样。他藏在货运船的最底下，到了陆地上后吐得死去活来，然后他像神经病似的张开双手，闭上眼睛，站在那座城市的土地上，首都炽烈的阳光照到他身上，令他幸福地晕眩。

罗渽民钟辰乐乘着巨大的游轮来他们岛上，回去的只有罗渽民一人。钟辰乐的尸体花了一周的时间找到，他被冲到岸边，身体泡在海里泡得发白发胀，辨不出原貌，只有脖子上还悬着那枚颜色妖异的海螺。李东赫那时站在人群外冷冷地看，罗渽民从尸体脖子上摘下那枚小小的海螺，跪在尸体旁很久。很久之后他站起来，用几乎听不见的声音说，那不是我弟弟。

那年李东赫十五岁。游轮离开后没多久，他和李敏亨，黄仁俊李帝努还有朴志晟像什么事情都没发生过，照旧到海滩玩，那座鸟居静静地注视着他们，太阳月亮一次次穿过鸟居上方。这里死过人，他们不认识也不在意的人，李东赫躺在暗黄的沙子上被太阳照得睁不开眼睛。他抓起一把沙子，闭上眼睛扔到脸上，沙子只有一股海水的咸腥味。什么都没有了，都被冲得干干净净。李东赫一动不动地躺着，像那时钟辰乐被冲上来的尸体。

等李帝努把朴志晟从鸟居捞回来，他们六人并排躺在沙滩上，一阵阵扑上来的海水像羽毛那样挠他们的脚心。很长一段时间里他们什么都没说。

“听说尸体根本不是那位小少爷的，”黄仁俊忽然开口，“小少爷应该是失足溺死，掉进海里没那么容易找得到，岛上的人就随便找了个孤儿，套上跟小少爷身上差不多的衣服，溺死他后再悄悄扔到沙滩上，看上去就像是从海里冲上来的一样。”

“你听谁说的？”李帝努支起身子来问她，“不要胡说一些没有根据的话。”

李东赫也坐起来，看向一边仍直愣愣躺着的李敏亨，他眼中一片空茫。“李敏亨，在想什么？”李东赫问他。

“没什么，就是累了。”

“李东赫，你那天是不是见过那个少爷？”黄仁俊问。

“为什么这么说？”

“他脖子上不是挂了海螺吗？不就是你那天在卖的东西？”

“那天卖那种海螺的包括我有十几个人，”李东赫直视黄仁俊的眼睛，“仁俊，怎么突然对这个感兴趣？”

“总觉得很可怜。”黄仁俊转过头去，“如果那根本不是他的尸体，却被他的家人带回去了，而真正的小少爷还不知道在海里哪个地方飘着呢。”

“可是，”李敏亨突然接话，他盯着爬到鸟居上方明晃晃的月亮，“假如你说的是真的，那个被无辜溺死的孩子不也很可怜吗？”

李东赫看着他，嘴唇张开，但欲言又止。

“不懂，”李帝努作苦瓜脸，“你们在这里乱七八糟地假设些什么呀？”

“真羡慕你，单纯得像个白痴。”黄仁俊发泄一样大叫一声，又往后倒在沙子上。

“...黄仁俊，你讲这话我可不太高兴。”

“那又怎样。”

...

回去的路上李帝努黄仁俊在一边打打闹闹，李东赫安静地走在李敏亨后面，看他一只手勾上旁边朴志晟的肩膀，“志晟，怎么从刚才到现在一句话都没说，你今天可真了不起，终于游到鸟居那儿去了...”

朴志晟像是从梦中醒了过来，他喃喃呓语一般，“哥，我告诉你件事，你不要笑我，因为真的是真的。”

“什么？”

“我之所以能游到鸟居那儿去是有人帮了我一把...不如说是他救了我，可他肯定不是岛上的人，哥，我从来没见过他。”

李敏亨挑起一边的眉毛，“那你觉得他是哪儿的人？”

“不知道...我就是不知道才、”朴志晟抬起头望向黑色的天空，“哥，我觉得他应该是神，或者，天使？”

李敏亨没忍住笑出了声，“哈哈，不好意思志晟，”他揉揉眼睛，“你应该只是被太阳晒得头晕了，或者因为太害怕，这么说很抱歉，才出现了幻觉。”

“他长什么样？”李东赫在背后冷不丁插一句。

“哥！你信我吗！”朴志晟兴奋地转过头来，“他长得不像人...，不像岛上的人，他好白，白得像雪砌成的...头发是黄金的颜色。”

李东赫点点头，“你的确被太阳晒晕了。”

“哥---!”

他们最后在路口分别，黄仁俊跟着李帝努回家，李东赫跟着朴志晟李敏亨回家，朴志晟回他自己的屋子，李东赫跟着李敏亨进到他的屋子。

“李敏亨，”李东赫关上门，说，“那个溺死在海边的孩子，我说的不是那个小少爷，你知道是怎么一回事，对吗？”

李敏亨脱下上衣，光裸着上身背对李东赫，沉默了很久后，他轻声说，像是自言自语，“东赫，我什么都做不了。”

谁都知道钟辰乐已经死了。可是他们需要证据。“所以爸爸他们就想着造个证据出来。不然首都来的那些人就会纠缠不休，最后把整个岛都卷进去。”李敏亨淡淡地叙述着，“东赫，那孩子是在我们家后院被溺死的，他被按到池子里呛水，爸爸还找来好衣服给他穿上了，还在他脖子上挂了海螺，等他没声了，将他浸在水里很久，等他腐烂发臭，变得不再像是人，最后把他扔到海滩去，假装他就是那个悲惨溺死的贵族少爷。”

李东赫静静地听着。

“那之后我做很多噩梦，东赫，很多次我半夜惊醒，很害怕，希望东赫你能上来陪我睡，”李敏亨转过来看他，眼睛清亮哀伤，“可是我看见你像小狗一样睡得那样熟，要是我不叫醒你，你一定可以一觉睡到天亮，然后我想，那就让他睡吧，让他什么都不知道，就那样睡。”

“我不知道我是不是做错了什么，或者做对了什么，东赫，一切都感觉很奇怪，因为有人死了，不止一个人死，而我们这些人还若无其事地活着。那位少爷的死可能是个意外，是没办法的事。可我睡不着的时候就会想，难道那个孩子的死也是意外吗？”

李东赫走过去抱住李敏亨，后者的身体在他的怀抱中轻轻地发抖。李东赫就更加用力地抱紧他，他们像要彻底地融为一体，“你谁都救不了，敏亨，”李东赫在他耳边轻声说，“不论是真的小少爷，还是假的小少爷，你都救不了。”

李敏亨的眼泪落到他颈侧，他听见他说，带着小动物一样细细的哭腔，他说，“东赫，我希望我能一直守护你，守护志晟，还有仁俊，帝努...我好弱小，可是我希望我们能一直活下去，谁都不要擅自去死。”

李敏亨埋在他肩头哭，他轻轻拍打李敏亨的背，唱摇篮曲那样低语。

“敏亨的愿望一定都会实现的。”

//

李东赫在离开玛琪玛岛前的愿望是成为世界首富。到了首都后他见了一些世面，愿望稍微放低了些，他希望能赚很多很多钱，周游世界各地，去爱很多人，然后厌倦，然后再爱，本来一开始的计划是把李敏亨也带上，但那家伙脑筋死板得要命，如果自己到处玩女人他一定会制止，那就太不自由了...自由也是他追求的，所以第一步是要离开玛琪玛岛，一定要离开，哪怕杀了他把他分成好多半也要离开。他想李敏亨胸中涌动的对玛琪玛岛的爱是他一辈子都得不到的，李东赫有时候看着李敏亨，好像能看到他一直待在岛上，变得很老很老，背后儿女成群，子孙满堂，他被簇拥在新生的生命中好像也被赋予了短暂的新生，不久后他死去，身体腐烂成泥土的一部分，永远成为了玛琪玛岛的一部分。

好恐怖。李东赫光是想象就冷汗直流，这种无聊得要死的人生，太恐怖了。

他还半开玩笑地问过仁俊，问她要不要跟自己一起离开玛琪玛岛。仁俊听到这个问题一开始很兴奋，最后有些遗憾地摇摇头，说本来有点兴趣，但如果是跟着李东赫一起离开一下子变得无趣起来。

“什么意思哦，”李东赫很不满，“难道李帝努叫你走你就会走吗？”

黄仁俊歪着头想了下，最后摇头。

“哇，意思是你要一直留在这里陪他对吗？”李东赫花痴笑，“你好爱他。”

“是他好爱我，”黄仁俊手指转着头发玩，“他太爱我了看着好可怜，所以也决定稍微爱一下他。”

“你要跟他结婚生小孩吗？生一大堆，再养狗养猫养很多东西？”

“不知道。或许会有那一天。或许没有。我们现在还太小了。”黄仁俊有些扭扭捏捏的。

“你们做过了吗？”

“你好无耻。”黄仁俊满脸难以置信，“做没做过都不关你的事。”

好厉害...李东赫有些羡慕，“感觉你们会有很幸福的未来，明明是在这个破地方...其实也不错，真好，仁俊，如果你幸福我就很开心。”

“所以你真的要走？”

”不知道，有那一天也可能没有。虽然有一点舍不得李敏亨，但他也不会娶我啊，我又生不了小孩。”李东赫在嘴巴里拱着一颗糖果玩，“李敏亨那家伙会跟怎样的人结婚真想象不出来。”

“只是你拒绝去想。”黄仁俊说。

“哦哦。”李东赫敷衍着，从嘴巴里拿出那颗变得湿乎乎的水果硬糖，递到黄仁俊眼前，“要吃吗仁俊？”他很天真地朝仁俊笑。

“不要。”黄仁俊嫌弃地打开他的手。

第一个成为朋友的就是仁俊。那个被他剁掉鸡巴的男孩消失后，李东赫时常会去到犯罪现场——那间小木屋睡午觉。有次半梦半醒间他觉得下身很奇怪，睁开眼睛发现有个年龄能当他爸的大叔在舔他下面，李东赫呆了很久，那个男人的手臂箍住他的腰，他看到粗壮的青筋像蠕虫一样爬在男人的手臂上面。反抗的话，会死。

李东赫又闭上眼睛。

结束后那个男人在李东赫身上扔了几个硬邦邦的东西，李东赫一开始以为是硬币，这是把他当婊子打发了。男人最后离开前说，”东赫，叔叔知道，你其实一直都醒着，对吗？”

男人给的是糖果。岛上很难见到的，只有在跨过无尽的海水那边，在首都才能找到的糖果。李东赫随便清理了下自己下面，穿好裤子，剥了一颗糖塞到嘴巴里。

好甜。李东赫很迷茫，很甜，很甜很甜，这辈子没吃过这么甜的东西，可能因为他游泳的时候喝太多海水了。李东赫把剩下的几颗糖果全部剥开塞进嘴巴里，直到嘴巴闭不上，唾液漫过牙齿顺着下巴滴下来，他去接自己的口水，手心在光线下变得亮晶晶的，灰尘黏到那上面，像砂金一样闪闪发光。好漂亮，他喃喃自语。

他在小木屋外面碰到仁俊。那时候她留的还是短发。李东赫也还不认识她。她的神情不太正常，像是欲言又止。李东赫知道她刚才肯定听到了，她会怎么想呢？觉得他是个淫荡的变态吗？或者是为了几颗糖果就出卖身体的贱货？

李东赫不知为何变得高兴起来，他伸进嘴巴里抠了一颗湿漉漉的、宝石一样透明的糖果出来，递给黄仁俊，笑着对她说，“要吃吗？很甜的。”

黄仁俊一把打开了他的手。李东赫看着那颗糖果掉到地上破成碎片，他还没反应过来，黄仁俊像疯了一样冲上来把他压到地上，李东赫的背砸在地面像要碎掉，那一刻他痛得几乎要昏过去，黄仁俊的手指粗鲁地伸进他的嘴巴里，把他嘴里的糖果一颗不剩地全部抠了出来，她狂乱地从地上随便抓起什么，往他的嘴巴里灌沙子，树叶，活着的虫，蜕掉的壳，蝴蝶半腐烂的尸体，李东赫几乎要窒息，他眼珠往上翻，生理泪水顺着太阳穴流进耳朵孔里。

“干净了吗？干净了吗？”黄仁俊一遍遍问他，最后伏在他身上喘气，她变得和他一样狼狈，衣衫不整，裙子下面的底裤露出来，抵在李东赫裤裆处，要是有人这时候看见他们，一定以为他们在不要脸地野合。

干净了。李东赫哭着点头，把嘴里的东西彻底嚼碎，那比糖果难吃一百倍，他像在咀嚼世界的排泄物，世界的大便，他最后咽了下去，然后不管不顾地大哭起来。

黄仁俊坐在李东赫身上，他哭得又丑又狼狈，牙齿上还沾着泥土，太阳渐渐地往下落，光线照到他们身上，像子宫壁一样将他们包裹起来，灰尘在其中轻巧地跳动。李东赫的哭声和蝉鸣混在一起，撞击在她的耳膜上，耳膜被刺激的鼓动和心脏的跳动融合，黄仁俊闭上眼睛，仰起头。

希望仁俊幸福。李东赫藏在货运船里的时候想，希望李敏亨幸福，志晟帝努也能幸福。最好把他忘了，因为为了实现他的梦想，他也会努力把他们忘了的。

//

刺杀任务最后失败了。子弹穿过了大统领劲动脉附近，他当场倒在地上，飞溅出来的血像暗红色小型喷泉，在李东赫当时眼中像电影慢镜头一样，血在空气中划出富有美感的弧形。

躲在暗处开枪时李东赫心中很平静，瞄准太阳穴附近的位置稍微往下移了一点，再稍微往左偏，他想就算他瞄准眉心又会怎样，大统领当场死亡，然后呢，这个世界会到末日吗？遗憾的是不会。那就让他变得痛苦一点吧。开枪的瞬间李东赫想了很多，所有东西像泡沫一样突然涨进脑子里，他想这次任务失败无疑了，他拿不到赏金，还会臭名昭著，他在首都再也呆不下去，他想到玛琪玛岛，李敏亨仁俊帝努志晟，李敏亨结婚了吗，黄仁俊李帝努孩子会不会都有了，如果他没有离开玛琪玛岛会怎样...李敏亨会因为他的离开哭吗？因为他没有跟他道别…他想他在瞄准大统领的时候或许也有人瞄准了他，在他扣动扳机的瞬间他的脑子也在别处飞来的子弹下烟花一样炸开。他才二十岁就要死了，虽然很符合一些残酷美学，但他才不要美不美的，他要很多钱，要周游世界，爱很多女人再被她们抛弃，他的眼泪会像日升下的露珠，在夜晚短暂地出现后在新的一天消失，他要幸福地活着，要活到一百岁，偶尔有一点痛苦也没关系，人生逃不过这个，但比例最好就像高纯度伏特加一样，十份酒精加额外多出来的一份水。

李东赫匆忙逃离首都像当初逃离玛琪玛岛，他躲在一艘轮船的最底下蜷缩成一团做梦，梦到自己被父母抛弃在李敏亨家门口，他声嘶力竭地哭了三天，见证了三天太阳升起，到最后终于哭不动了，准备去死的时候，李敏亨家的门在那时对着他敞开。

他到了首都给自己取的新名字是楷灿，full sun，他相信那时太阳在他的世界里升起，永远都不会落下。

李东赫想他手上已经沾了很多人的血，他在这么多血的浸泡下竟然活得比任何时候都要灿烂，他想吃人不要吐骨头是对的，人都应该躲在暗处悄悄吃，谁变成了谁的养分，谁腐烂在谁身体里面，谁重生了，谁死了谁活了，都要悄悄的。李东赫永远不会像李敏亨那样哭，那个溺死在李敏亨家后院的男孩，那个替钟辰乐又死了一遍的男孩，他们身上也有他的血，一辈子也洗不掉，像盐分钻进皮肤缝隙里，曝露在太阳下就会刀割一样疼痛，李敏亨选择藏起来，可是李东赫不要，他宁愿在太阳下被晒死，如果太阳能让他死的话。

十五岁时李东赫拖着小少爷的尸体到那间发生了很多事的木屋里，他在这里第一次沾上别人的血，第一次交上李敏亨以外的朋友，也第一次完整地杀一个人。

小少爷...小少爷...李东赫轻声呼唤，可钟辰乐没法再回应他了。在月光下从背后捂住钟辰乐的口鼻时，那瞬间李东赫没想他死，但也不是强烈地希望他能活下去，他想到第二天钟辰乐就要戴着那个小小的海螺回到游轮上，回到他真正的生活里，而玛琪玛岛对他来说只是比梦更浅薄的东西，很久之后他也会弄丢那个海螺，不管他现在如何珍视它…李东赫希望他不要再回去了。钟辰乐在他怀里挣扎，他那么幼小...李东赫紧抱着他躺倒在沙滩上，他的呼吸在李东赫手心里越来越微弱，月光落到他们身上，那一刻李东赫想和钟辰乐一起去一个新的地方，不是首都，不知道是哪里，只是一个新的地方。

在木屋里处理钟辰乐的尸体前，李东赫冷静地把他身上的衣物饰品都褪了下来，钟辰乐赤条条地，像一条白色的鱼那样躺在那里，一动不动。李东赫把饰物装进自己口袋里，点火把衣服烧了，衣服烧起来一股蛋白质的味道，李东赫抽鼻子嗅，闻起来跟烧人的身体没什么区别。

李东赫摸到挂在腰带上的那把小刀，那小刀本来是李敏亨的，被他偷偷拿来后就永远变成他的了。李敏亨总是什么也不说。或者说得太迟。小刀刺破钟辰乐的皮肤时血缓慢地渗出来，滴到地上，钻进木头纹理里。李东赫低头看血液蜿蜒的方向，他看到一些深色的像霉斑一样的东西，那应该是旧血，第一次他用刀子割人皮肤时落下的血。

李东赫还是放弃了。他背着钟辰乐走进海里，背着他一直往深处游，和李敏亨他们玩游戏时他很少输，志晟是经常输的那一个，除了李帝努外李东赫也经常去解救摸不到鸟居的朴志晟，现在他背着钟辰乐往同一个地方游，钟辰乐的身体轻得不可思议，到了海水中好像失去重量般，李东赫不得不回头好几次确认他仍乖乖地待在他的背上，没有顺着海水飘走。钟辰乐身上被割破的皮肤涌出的血像一条细细的丝线，从岸边一直延伸到他们现在的位置，摸到鸟居后，李东赫背着钟辰乐浮在水中喘气，他真想就在这里放下辰乐，他比以往都要累，就在这里沉下去，辰乐，他和辰乐都。

最终他穿过鸟居，游了很久，他不知道有多久，他觉得天都快亮了，抬头往上看时，头顶上还是惨淡的月亮。到最后他觉得全世界就只剩下海水，他，辰乐。李东赫突然觉得很孤单，他要在这里，在黑漆漆的海水里放辰乐一个人下去，他抱着钟辰乐苍白的身体，辰乐头靠在他肩膀上，湿漉漉的头发蹭到李东赫下巴，他好像一只落水猫咪，好可怜，李东赫往四周看了看，那艘游轮不知停靠在哪里，而辰乐永远回不去了。

松开辰乐的身体时，李东赫失去了全身的力气，他浮在海面上任由水波将自己推到不知道什么地方，也有那种可能，他和辰乐一起沉下去，他们一起消失在海里，成为玛琪玛岛的一部分。想到这里李东赫吃力地睁开眼睛，他不能，哪怕今天他一定要死，也不是在这里。玛琪玛岛永远也不能吞掉他。

再一次摸到鸟居时李东赫像是复活了一遍，他用尽最后的力气游回岸边，身体不知道在水里泡了多久，变得像新生儿那样皱皱巴巴。他躺在沙滩上昏了过去，第二天早上醒来他的皮肤会在炽热的阳光下毁掉，而此时只有月亮，冰冷的，温柔的月光洒在他身上，把他身上的血虚幻成海水。

李东赫醒来的时候太阳还没有完全升起，他全身的皮肤已经开始痛了，屁股口袋里从钟辰乐身上褪下来的宝石戒指硌得他很难受，他伸手去掏，摸到一些黏糊糊的什么，他坐起来把宝石捧在手中，有一股甜丝丝的味道，李东赫呆呆地看了很久，伸出舌头去舔了一下。

是糖。小少爷手指上戴的不是宝石而是糖果，一分钱都不值。李东赫哈哈大笑起来，把凝固在戒指托上的糖果嚼碎，他往后仰躺在沙子上，第一次希望能这样在太阳下死去。

//

罗渽民在钟辰乐死后考上军校，他一面为这个国家效忠，另一面和叛乱党勾结在一起，罗渽民机缘巧合下见过李东赫一面，他变了一些，更像首都人，但仍带有南方小岛的口音，罗渽民瞬间就想了起来。

大统领只是傀儡，是死是活哪方都不太在意，可现在他们需要新的傀儡，上面的人要罗渽民杀了大统领，罗渽民放下去任务，暗杀大统领，但不能让他死。像他计划的那样李东赫接到了这次任务，不论成功还是失败，他都会因为叛国罪处以死刑。李东赫会逃，罗渽民也知道。

罗渽民第二次来到玛琪玛岛，他竟然觉得很怀念，钟辰乐，他的弟弟永远地消失在这座岛上，那个被海冲上来的辨不出原貌的男孩不是他弟弟，可那时候他还做不了什么。

“李楷灿，本名李东赫，暗杀国家领袖，根据法律，应处以死刑。”罗渽民面对李敏亨，淡淡地叙述。

“东赫？他早就不在这里了。”李敏亨瞪大了眼睛，“况且他怎会做那种事...”

“他同伴出卖了他，说他连夜逃回了家乡，也就是这里。”

“他回来了？”李敏亨受到第二次冲击，“他没有联系过我，也没有联系过任何人...怎么会？根本没有人提起这件事过...”

“如果窝藏重大犯人，会有什么后果，你知不知道？”

“我用性命担保，东赫不在这里。”

“敏亨...发生什么事了吗？”有年轻的妇人抱着熟睡的婴儿从房间里探出头来，担忧地看向李敏亨。

“没什么事，你先进去。”李敏亨安抚道，他转过头来逆视罗渽民没有感情的眼睛，“东赫曾是这座岛上的人，几年前他离开了...没跟任何人道别，他说过他想要去外面的世界，那是他的梦想，如果他真的回来，而且做了那种事...我不会包庇他，会让他接受惩罚。可他没有，他哪怕一次也没有回来过。而这座岛上的人大多一辈子都不会出一次岛...”

罗渽民没说什么，从口袋里掏出一个海螺，那海螺的颜色妖异，不像一个军官应该随身带着的东西。

他把海螺递到李敏亨眼前，“记得这个吗？”

“海螺？这像是我们岛上产的东西...”

“那就对了。”罗渽民淡淡地笑，将那海螺小心地收回军服内。

他走出李敏亨的家，闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，他趴下来，耳朵贴到地面上，听得到风声，远处海浪的声音，鸟叫，蝉鸣，还有孩子的欢笑。后面传来的枪声，女人的尖叫和哭泣，婴儿的哭喊，最后归于寂静。

罗渽民轻轻地吻了一下地面。

“辰乐，让你等了这么久，对不起，”他喃喃自语，“哥哥来见你了。”

//

李东赫走后，朴志晟要求过很多次，但剩下的人不再愿意到海滩边陪他玩游戏。黄仁俊怀孕了，虽然还没和李帝努结婚，李帝努家里人也不是那么喜欢她，但迟早有一天会的；敏亨哥不久就和家里安排的女人结婚了，其实那女人长得有一点点像东赫哥，朴志晟没敢说，但他不信敏亨哥屁都不知道。

几年后罗渽民来玛琪玛岛的那天，朴志晟独自在海滩玩，反正最后输的总是我。他脱掉衣服，跳进海里往那座鸟居游，他今年就要成年了，他强壮了不少，即使这次东赫哥帝努哥不来捞他，他也可以凭自己的力量游过去...

他成功了。朴志晟从水里拱起来，剧烈地喘气，他伸手去碰鸟居，还是那股冰冷湿润让人不舒服的感觉，我做到了。朴志晟没想象中那么高兴，他第一次不靠任何人游到了这里，不需要任何人来救他，可是，为什么觉得很孤单？他好像还是被抛下，东赫哥不知道还会不会回来，敏亨哥结婚了，剩余两个人更不用说...他觉得自己永远也追不上他们的步伐，总是气喘吁吁地跟在后面，伸手想去抓住他们，让他们等等自己，却只能抓到影子。

靠着鸟居发呆时，水下面象有什么活物在拱动，朴志晟心里凉得不行，完了，是什么远古巨兽吗，他不会要被吃了吧...呜呜可是他还一次恋爱都没谈过呢，他还这么年轻就要祭天了...不要！朴志晟哭着大喊，不准吃我！

活物冒出了水面。朴志晟惊得说不出话。是很久以前那个救过他的孩子。皮肤像雪，头发是黄金的颜色。

“是你？”朴志晟心情跌宕得太迅速，笑了出来，“没想到还能见到你...你是真的存在，对吗？因为我跟谁说都没人信，我一直以为是我的幻觉来着...你究竟从哪里来？”

男孩还是没有说话。他看了朴志晟很久，慢慢地游过来，轻轻抱住了朴志晟。

朴志晟忍不住发抖，男孩的身体跟冰一样。

“你不冷吗？我们一起回去吧？”朴志晟犹犹豫豫地把一只手放到男孩赤裸的背上，他的身体比自己记忆里瘦小好多，他从未长大吗？

“你，其实是不是已经死掉了？”朴志晟轻声说。

男孩久久地抱着他。

“你一直都一个人在这里吗？好难过...一个人的话，不会很孤单吗？你没有其他的朋友？海底巨兽，远古生物什么的...”朴志晟说着自己也想哭。

“你要是没有朋友的话，我们做朋友吧，我还没有同龄的朋友呢，你和我一起回去，我带你认识敏亨哥，他人很好的，还有黄仁俊李帝努，他们也都很好，...还有东赫哥，但不知道他什么时候能回来...”

不知道是不是梦，朴志晟记得最后男孩带着他飞到了鸟居上面，飞到天上，靠就知道他不是人！朴志晟又害怕又高兴，他趴在男孩猫一样瘦小的背上，他们在群星中穿行，朴志晟忍不住伸出手去碰，有一瞬间好像真的能触碰到。

“谢谢你，我好高兴，呜呜...”朴志晟对男孩说，”我好喜欢你，我们一直一直当朋友吧？”

男孩的身体在他的拥抱下最后变得很温暖，朴志晟幸福地靠在他身上，昏睡了过去。

睁开眼睛后朴志晟发现自己在岸边，半个身子浸在海里，他瞬间清醒，想到刚刚的一切，是梦吗？他很迷茫，可是他的确游到鸟居那边去了，还是从一开始就都是梦？

他站起来往回走，可能因为是晚上，岛上比任何时候都要寂静，他有些害怕，以前的话还有其余四个人陪他一起走，东赫哥会一直逗他，说志晟什么时候才能长大，再也不怕鬼了呢？敏亨哥会一句话也不说地牵住他的手，直到他们走出黑暗，回到温暖的家里。

加油！朴志晟！你要习惯一个人！朴志晟暗暗握拳，敏亨哥和敏亨哥的老婆，敏亨哥的孩子还在家里等他，他这次一定要让他们相信那个男孩的存在…今天真的太晚了，他经过的每一户人家都门窗紧闭，海风闷热粘稠，空气中有一股腥臭的味道，是幻觉！朴志晟摇头，走着走着他开始奔跑起来，他相信再跑一小会儿，就能冲出黑暗，就能看到敏亨哥的笑脸，他会克制地数落自己几句，朴志晟迫不及待地想听到，他为自己鼓气，再跑得久一点吧，志晟，再跑得久一点...

尾声

李东赫是被人踢醒的。

“是狗吗？睡在这种地方干什么，碍事。”

李东赫迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，穿着海员衣服的男人站在他面前，满脸不耐烦。

“船到了吗？”李东赫迅速爬起来，擦擦嘴边的口水，“这是哪里？”

“德利姆市。你这家伙一定是偷偷溜上船的吧，票也没买，你们这种人真是防不胜防...快滚。”

李东赫赔着笑，赶紧溜走，他从船上下来，脚踩到陆地上的时候还很不真实。

“我居然还活着。”他有些难以置信，一座陌生的城市，不是首都，他再也回不去了，不是玛琪玛岛，某种意义上他也回不去了。

“我不会真的能活到一百岁吧。这简直像游戏存档，我又重新开始了。”李楷灿盯着匆匆走过的冷漠人群，简直想冲上去抱住他们每个人大亲特亲一顿。

真像梦一样。李楷灿像第一次去到首都时在街上兴奋地晃来晃去，贴在商店橱窗的时候，店员看他的眼神像看乞丐，但李东赫心情好得不行，笑着跟店员们打招呼。

一旁暗处的男人瞄准了贴在橱窗上久久不离开的李东赫，扣下扳机的时候，德利姆市上空突然爆开了一簇簇烟花，人群发出惊呼，李东赫的身体倒在地上，没有人注意到。

男人从暗处走出来，盯着照亮天空的烟花，驻足了很久，他轻声说，不知道对着谁，“生日快乐...”烟花爆炸的声音掩盖了他的低语。

“生日快乐，我的弟弟。”

番外

仁俊和帝努

黄仁俊敞开窗户躺在房间里午睡，岛上夏天的空气闷热又潮湿，她翻来覆去地睡不好，满身是汗地醒来，觉得衣服里面黏糊糊烦人得要死，她准备去冲凉，翻身起来时，有什么湿润的东西顺着她的大腿根缓缓地流下来，滴到地上。

红色的，是血。黄仁俊盯着地上一个个落下的血斑，她今年十四岁，初潮已经算来得很迟。

李帝努在窗外叫他，说志晟敏亨东赫他们已经等得不耐烦了，她再不来就不要她去了。

黄仁俊心烦意乱，不去就不去！她绕过地上那些血，快速朝浴室的方向走，中途李帝努突然闪了进来，眨着小狗一样的眼睛看她，“仁俊，你在干嘛？”

“我今天不去海边。”黄仁俊浑身烦闷，希望李帝努快点走。

“为什么不去？你怎么了吗？”李帝努满脸困惑，他视线往下，看到黄仁俊裙子底下露出的大腿爬了一道道血痕，还有新的血在不停地往下滴。

“仁俊...血、血...”李帝努惊得结结巴巴，“仁俊，你为什么在流血？你受伤了？”

“说了你也不懂，烦，你不要管我，自己跟他们一起去吧。”黄仁俊转身要走，李帝努冲过来从背后抱住她，他的声音在颤抖，“仁俊、你、你在，你是不是在，像你妈妈那样...？你不要那样...”

黄仁俊的母亲几年前死于自杀，跳进海里尸体都找不到。自杀的人在岛上很受歧视，或者应该说，自杀的人死了一切都结束，活下来的亲人们来代替受这份歧视。

“什么？你在想些什么...”黄仁俊努力想要挣开李帝努，他比她小一岁，但强壮得像一头小牛，她最终软下来，“帝努，放开我，我没想死，放开我吧。”

李帝努抱她抱得更紧，他还是不信，絮絮叨叨、笨嘴拙舌地继续在说，“仁俊，不是说了，我们要一直在一起，谁也不要丢下谁，我们一起活下去，你那天不是答应了吗，不要到你妈妈那边去，你要是想妈妈了，我的妈妈也是你的妈妈，你到我们家来，我们一起住，但不要一个人独自去死...他哭得喘不过气来，“不要、丢下我...”

黄仁俊转过身，捧起李帝努的脸，很轻地吻了上去，吻他的下巴，吻他的眼泪，最后亲下他的嘴唇，她说，“帝努，我会好好活下去的，不会丢下你。但我流血了，现在让我去洗干净，好吗？”

“我帮你洗。”李帝努擦擦眼泪，牵着黄仁俊的手到浴室，让黄仁俊撩起裙摆，他用花洒很轻地冲洗她流血的地方，两个人都没说话，他们见过彼此赤裸的身体很多次，这没什么，洗到大腿中间的地方时，黄仁俊忍不住颤抖了一下，李帝努抬起头看了她一眼，眼神很可怜，“是不是很痛？”

“现在不要----！”黄仁俊来不及阻止，李帝努的嘴唇贴到了她两腿之间，很轻地，安慰一样吻，他像在念祷词，“仁俊，不要再痛了，以后都不要再痛了...”

这家伙是个笨蛋。黄仁俊用手摩挲李帝努柔软的黑发，他将脸贴在她平坦的小腹上，像撒娇的孩子。

李东赫走后，他们剩下的四个人之间话少了很多，黄仁俊有时候会想念李东赫，不只是因为他擅长炒热气氛，她一直也很想离开玛琪玛岛。她没想到李东赫最后真的会走，当初他问她要不要跟他一起走，也是认真的。

每次做完李帝努都会贴在她的肚子上，缠着她不放，黄仁俊最后很不耐烦，他像狗一样黏人，“李帝努，好热，放开我我要去洗澡。”

“仁俊什么时候能怀上我的孩子呢？”李帝努闷闷不乐地把脸埋进黄仁俊的肚子里蹭来蹭去，“很痒！”黄仁俊去推他的头，结果手指被他捉住，“仁俊快点怀上我孩子吧，然后生下来，这样你就哪都不能去了。”

黄仁俊听着觉得恐怖，她冷笑一声，“我很冷酷的，就算生了孩子我也想走就走，你管不着。”

“那我会杀了你的孩子，再来找你。”李帝努抬起头来看她，眼睛单纯明亮。

...疯子。黄仁俊想推开他，李帝努开始吻她小小的乳房，咬她的乳尖，她失去力气，“再做一次吧，仁俊，再做再做…”李帝努凑上来咬她的耳朵，嗅她身上淫靡的味道，“好喜欢仁俊，仁俊呢？”他一遍遍问，得不到答复，他的阴茎抵在黄仁俊下身的穴口磨，黄仁俊觉得耻辱，因为仍然有透明的液体从她的身体里涌出来。

“我也是，我也是，好累，帝努，放开我吧。”黄仁俊闭上眼睛，不知道自己是不是在撒谎。

李帝努再次嵌进她的身体，他们赤裸着缠在一起，好像永远也不会分开。

敏亨和东赫

李敏亨一直以为李东赫能一觉睡到天亮，只因为他是个迟钝的白痴。

半夜李东赫睁开眼睛，他像受到什么召唤醒来，他站起来在李敏亨的房间里走了一遍，像个鬼魂，最后他走到床边，盯着李敏亨熟睡的脸。

他爬上去，解开裤子对着李敏亨的脸自慰，呼...李敏亨，你最好不要醒来啊...不然还蛮尴尬的，说不定他会留下阴影从此勃起不能。

李敏亨睡着的脸很幼态，像他小时候，那时李东赫抱着膝盖坐在李敏亨脚边，偷偷打量他认真写字的侧脸...李敏亨，还蛮帅的嘛。当天晚上他就回去想着李敏亨的脸自慰了一次。

他扶着阴茎在李敏亨嘴唇边蹭了几下，体液留在他嘴唇上，亮晶晶的，好色...李东赫没忍住，射在了李敏亨脸上。淡色的精液喷在李敏亨额头、嘴唇、鼻梁附近。

完蛋...李东赫半褪着裤子，阴茎对着李敏亨的脸，他屏住呼吸，在想李敏亨会不会醒来。

等了很久，李敏亨的脸还是很平静，呼吸顺畅，脸上甚至带着一丝笑。

无语，睡这么死吗？李东赫又觉得没劲，李敏亨要是醒来，他就干脆坦白，怕什么李敏亨又不会杀了他，他连家里养的小狗死了都会哭好几天，他要把一切都诚实地说出来，他要说李敏亨，从很久之前我就想着你的脸自慰了，但这次是意外，不是每天晚上都会这样颜射你的...我李东赫还没那么无耻，只是偶尔，知道吧？

最后他凑上去像小狗一样舔李敏亨脸上自己的精液，每一处都舔得干干净净，李敏亨醒来什么都不会发现，就是可能有股口水味。

李敏亨，你好没劲，但也好色，我为什么能对着你勃起我也不知道，你最好也一辈子都不要知道。李东赫低声说完，最后在李敏亨嘴角轻吻了一下，下床回到他的角落，如李敏亨想的那样，一觉睡到了天亮。

“敏亨，怎么了吗？”妻子的手温柔地抚上李敏亨的脸，李敏亨回过神来，脸埋在妻子手心蹭，像要说服自己那样喃喃低语，“什么都没有，什么都没有...”

“这次应该能成功...敏亨。你刚刚好厉害。”妻子红着脸，掩饰不住幸福，她笑起来时最不像李东赫。

李东赫的脸在李敏亨射精的瞬间闪进他的脑子里，只一瞬间，那一刻他视力变得模糊，身下妻子的身体还在一阵阵抽搐，他俯下身去吻她，想安抚她，“东...”

东赫？李敏亨停住，妻子主动吻上来，她的吻像小鸟，敏亨，敏亨，她叫自己，呼唤着自己。

没关系的。李敏亨有点困惑，摇摇头希望脑子变得清醒一点，妻子是有几分像东赫...这很古怪，但妻子出现是东赫走后的事，东赫从没见过她，所以没关系。

东赫一辈子都不会知道的。

渽民和辰乐

辰乐不仅是渽民的弟弟也是他的小妻子。罗渽民在没人的时候会悄悄这样叫他。

罗渽民结婚很早，常见的政治联姻，他搬出去住后也常常回来，他的妻子怀孕后，他几乎每晚都回来住，住在钟辰乐的房间。

“哥哥为什么不睡自己的房间。”罗渽民紧紧地抱着他，钟辰乐有点不高兴，罗渽民好像还把他当小孩，可他已经不是小孩了，再过几年他就要成年，也要娶自己的妻子，组建自己的家庭。

“哥哥很想你...哥哥好想辰乐，每天都在想，快疯了。”罗渽民在他耳边低语，埋在他颈间嗅他身上的味道，“辰乐，为什么这么好闻，我总是闻不够...”

“哥哥，好像小狗。”钟辰乐忍不住笑他。

“哥哥不是小狗，但哥哥希望辰乐是小狗，那哥哥就能随时随地带着辰乐，或者辰乐不是我的弟弟而是妹妹，那我就可以娶辰乐，让辰乐当我的小妻子...”

“妈妈和爸爸会同意吗？”钟辰乐咯咯地笑，罗渽民老是说一些不切实际的话，很小的时候开始。

爸爸妈妈很忙，钟辰乐几乎是罗渽民带大的，他教会自己很多事，很小的时候还会抱着他尿尿，其实家里的仆人可以做这种事，但罗渽民不让，除了他没人可以碰钟辰乐。

“不同意又能怎样？他们又不能一辈子管着你。如果你是女孩，等到你成年的那一天，我就把你从家里偷出来。”

“哥哥要是想念我，可以一直回来找我的。”钟辰乐安慰道。他知道哥哥很爱他，他也很爱罗渽民，只是人和人好像总是很难一直待在一起。他和罗渽民分开的那天也会到来吗？钟辰乐有些难过，他希望那天永远都不要来，他希望永远藏在哥哥的怀抱里，被哥哥保护。

做的中途罗渽民一直在有意无意按压钟辰乐的腹部，钟辰乐被按得蜷缩起来，“好难受...哥哥，不要按了...”他去扳罗渽民的手，但哥哥比他力气大多了。

罗渽民只是笑着不说话，凑上来吻他的嘴唇转移他的注意力，“是不是不舒服？乐乐，不舒服的话，让自己变得舒服起来吧。”

...钟辰乐总算明白罗渽民在做些什么，睡前他灌了他很多很多牛奶，直到他的小肚子稍稍凸起来一部分，“看上去好像怀了一个小小孩。”罗渽民笑他。

“不准乱说！”钟辰乐下身被激烈地冲撞，他好难受，忍不住哼了几声出来，罗渽民立刻堵住他的嘴唇，“嘘...嘘...”他低声说，“爸爸妈妈在隔壁呢。”

钟辰乐小小的淡粉色的阴茎冒了一些稀淡的液体出来，他想要合拢大腿忍住，但罗渽民不让，他不想丢脸，他明明还说自己已经不是小孩，如果...如果他尿床，哥哥一定会嘲笑他。钟辰乐越想越委屈，眼泪流出来时，被罗渽民一一吻去。

罗渽民的手在钟辰乐的小腹处打转，哥哥真的很坏，他吻他敏感的耳根，低语像咒语一般，“很难受对吗，乐乐，难受的话尿出来就好了，尿出来吧，没关系的。”

钟辰乐听着，迷迷糊糊地尿了出来，意识到的时候下半身已经被完全打湿了，他全身不受控制地挛缩，尿液夹杂着淡色的精液一小股一小股地涌出，哥哥的下半身也被弄湿了...因为自己。钟辰乐捂住眼睛呜呜地哭了起来。

罗渽民兴奋地抱住他，还在他体内一下一下抽动，钟辰乐持续地在射精，直到最后小腹里面变得酸酸的，不论是尿液还是精液都再也出不来了。

“辰乐，辰乐，”罗渽民小声呼喊他的名字，最后紧抱着他射在他体内，等两个人都平静下来，罗渽民轻轻笑了，“辰乐长这么大还是会尿床，辰乐真的长大了吗？”

钟辰乐全身都没了力气，乖乖地靠着罗渽民，“都怪你。”他不太高兴地说，即使哥哥总是喜欢捉弄自己，这次也太过分了。

“不长大也没关系，辰乐，哥哥希望你永远都不要长大，永远是我的弟弟。”罗渽民说。

钟辰乐轻轻地点头，靠在罗渽民肩膀上，在他印上来的一个个吻中疲倦地睡着了。

罗渽民第二次动身去玛琪玛岛前，回了一次家，不是有妻子在的家，他曾经和辰乐的家。

他去到辰乐的房间，他们在这里一起做了那么多罪恶又快乐的事。很小的时候他和辰乐玩捉迷藏，辰乐总是喜欢躲在衣柜里，被罗渽民找到的时候，他像小鸟那样明亮地笑起来，罗渽民那时会和他躲在衣柜里亲吻彼此，他们那时还很小，太小，亲吻是能想到的最亲密的事。

罗渽民把自己关进衣柜，柜子里漆黑一片，这里挂的是辰乐小小的衣服，他不需要买新的漂亮的衣服，以前罗渽民总是带着他去买很多，但他不再需要了，他永远不会再长大。

他在黑暗中回想和辰乐的无数过去，想到他纯洁的笑容，他承载了自己欲望的洁白身体，他可爱的猫咪绒毛一样的头发，他常常和辰乐并排躺在床上，拍打枕头，空气中的灰尘在光线里舞动，像无数跳动的砂金，辰乐闭着眼睛，睫毛好像变成了金色，他的头发本来也是金色，罗渽民久久地看着他，他像在阳光里燃烧，静静地，纯洁地燃烧。

罗渽民看着那样的辰乐忍不住落泪。他不明白自己为什么流泪，他觉得那一刻辰乐变得虚幻，他甚至不敢伸手去抱他。钟辰乐吓一跳，小小的身体挪过来抱住罗渽民，手学着大人那样拍打他的背，他说，不要哭，哥哥，不要哭...

罗渽民躲在衣柜里自慰，在黑暗里射精的瞬间让他产生死亡的幻觉，他想死，想了很多次，但暂时还不能，还有事情没做。

他从柜子里出来，重新恢复面无表情，窗外传来一阵尖叫和骚动，他整理好衣服，走到窗边，一个年轻的男人由巷子里窜出，腰间挂着一把花纹独特的小刀，他疯了一样在大街上奔跑，“大统领！...”有女人的尖叫从那边传来。

罗渽民伸出手指去追逐那个男人的身影，直到他消失在视线中。

很快，很快就要来见你了，辰乐，哥哥也，替你准备了礼物。在黑暗里，罗渽民的低语像是鬼魂的诅咒，他想到即将要发生的一切，低声笑了起来。


End file.
